


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by PetiteP



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Crossover, Drama, Español | Spanish, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, References to Arctic Monkeys, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Song: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? (Arctic Monkeys), Songfic, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yuri!! On Ice AU, Yuri!!! On Ice - Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?, Yuri!!! on Ice References, lunapaula, song one shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteP/pseuds/PetiteP
Summary: "¿Dónde estás?""Quiero verte"."¿Por qué no respondes?""Manda un mensaje para saber si estás bien"."Estoy afuera".Victor está desesperado, y lo único que le importa es volver a su lado.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki - Relationship, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki & Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki/X
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553084) by Arctic Monkeys. 



Se miró al espejo, despegando de su frente un par de finas hebras plateadas que se habían adherido a la superficie de su piel ante el líquido del sudor. Se veía demacrado. Profundas ojeras que parecían pozos sin salida acentuaban las arrugas naturales que rodeaban sus preciosos ojos azules, opacados por la devastadora fuerza de un sentimiento… o más bien la falta de este.

Tomó su celular del costado del lavabo con manos temblorosas, viendo con insistencia el número permanente en su registro de llamadas durante esas últimas horas. Sabía que era una locura, pero no pudo detenerse. Lo había querido hacer desde hace días. Llamarle, escuchar su preciosa voz, aunque fuese por un momento. Disculparse. Pero él jamás le había respondido.

Marcó una vez más, el buzón de voz lo recibió casi como una caricia. Su voz en la grabadora hizo a su estómago revolverse. Tan dulce, tan cálido, _tan lejos_. Cortó y bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, no sin antes dejar un patético mensaje de voz que llamaba su nombre como tantas veces había hecho antes. Pasó su mano por su rostro una última vez, haciendo una mueca hacia la desagradable imagen en el espejo. 

Sus labios partidos y el ardor en su garganta solo podían recordarle lo miserable que era en ese instante. ¿Cómo había terminado así? La música ahogada tras las paredes del sucio baño del bar llegaba a sus tímpanos como un desagradable recordatorio de su desgracia.

Guardó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos y se alejó del lavabo, mirando por última vez su reflejo ondeante en el espejo que de repente parecía líquido. Frunció el ceño y se frotó la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces mientras salía hacia el cúmulo de gente que pasaba su noche en aquel lugar. Refugio de los desdichados.

Llegó tambaleándose a la barra de tragos y pidió unos cuantos shots más de vodka. Había estado tomando tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta, el alcohol se había desvanecido lentamente de su cuerpo ante el percance que hacía arder su garganta y eso lo frustraba. Él _necesitaba_ tener alcohol en su sistema. Al menos durante esa noche.

Dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra que el barman recibió con gusto, brindando una palmada a su hombro, quizás por lastima de su aspecto, o porque comprendía de alguna manera su estado, o sencillamente porque había dejado un buen billete de cien dólares encima del mesón en un descuido, jamás lo sabría.

Bebió el alcohol como quien bebe agua. Luego de algunos segundos sintió su garganta desgarrarse y se vio capaz de expulsar fuego por la boca. Negó, mirando a su alrededor con un tambaleo de cabeza.

Su mundo volvía a girar y de esa manera se sentía perfecto. Decidió revisar la hora, el día siguiente tenía responsabilidades que atender después de todo, el mundo volvería a su ritmo sobrio y eso sería desagradable.

Le pareció gracioso como los números que marcaban las _03:00_ se distorsionaban creando figurillas en la pantalla y hasta pudo notar una carita. Rio suavemente antes de guardar el aparato en su bolsillo con torpeza.

Depositando el último shot de esa noche sobre la barra con un movimiento tambaleante, miró a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía buscar algo interesante entre el cúmulo de gente que iba ahí a ahogar sus males en lamentos que resonaban desde el aparato del DJ e insaciables tragos de veneno puro.

Y lo encontró. Con desesperación se apresuró hacia la entrada del local. _Él_ estaba ahí. Podía jurar que ese era su cabello, su figura, su forma de andar alejándose por la entrada. Podría jurar también que eso que llevaba en las manos eran sus zapatos. Ese par tan incongruente con los que le había conocido, un par de zapatos que solo _él_ se atrevería a usar sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

Se acercó hecho una bala oscilante. Y justo cuando había llegado, él ya no estaba. Se había desvanecido de su lugar tal y como se había desvanecido de su vida. Miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperado la ilusión del amor perdido que su mente había creado por la piedad tan terrorífica del alcohol.

Se restregó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos que pronto comenzaron a sudar sin control. Echó un vistazo al panorama por última vez y negó. Solo había sido un pedazo de recuerdo del día que había comenzado todo, solo un sueño traído a la realidad en forma de delirio por la devastadora fuerza de un corazón roto.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, aunque sentía más presente que nunca el vacío que había dejado el no poder volver junto a _él._

Tanteó sus bolsillos y echó atrás su flequillo una última vez, acomodando su chaqueta al último momento mientras se disponía a salir del lugar. Empujó con una mano en la puerta, y por alguna razón está se abrió tan liviana como el papel, haciéndolo tropezar al abandonar el lugar. Se levantó recogiendo en silencio un par de pedacitos de lo que le quedaba de dignidad y volvió a acomodar su chaqueta en vano antes de ponerse a caminar. Tuvo que ocupar entonces toda su capacidad neuronal para recordar a donde se encontraba su _hogar._

Tropezando en cada paso, comenzó su camino por la calle pavimentada, se sentía como andando en gelatina, una gelatina tan suave como llena de baches molestos que no lo dejaban caminar con tranquilidad. Las rejas de los locales cerrados cercanos daban vueltas y vueltas de manera hipnotizante. Tanto hipnotizaba su vista que terminó chocando con otro chico pecho a pecho.

Su celular cayó por el impacto y lo recogió con una disculpa apresurada.

_3:54 am_

_¿Dónde estás?_

El mensaje pareció salir solo, casi como si sus dedos hubieran tomado vida propia para escribirlo. Alguna clase de milagro o bien una maldición.

  
_3:56 am_

_Quiero verte._

Pasó frente a un banco, un par de tiendas más y un restaurante. No pudo evitar detenerse porque, ese lucía exactamente como el restaurante que _él_ tanto amaba.

Fachada con estilo puramente tradicional del país del sol naciente. Letras amplias en el cartel, pintadas de rojo chillón y en un idioma aún desconocido para él. La gran barra de brillante madera se extendía por el lado derecho del recinto, justo frente a la cocina. Definitivamente era el lugar que a _él_ tanto le gustaba, porque le recordaba a uno que había en su pueblecillo natal.

Justamente evocándole a él, su figura se apareció sentada ahí en la barra, comiendo cómodamente un platillo de fideos, sosteniendo los palillos chinos con toda la elegancia con la que una persona pudiera sostener un par de palos de madera. Sus piernas cruzadas sobre un suave almohadón forrado en terciopelo, pero jamás tan suave como su piel. Trató de acercarse, desesperado por la seda de su piel, el sonido de los fideos al ser sorbidos por sus labios y la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le pintaba al terminar cada comida. Llevaba su sudadera azul, vaqueros y converse pintados por _él_ mismo. Tal como la primera vez que lo había invitado a almorzar. Como deseaba regresar a esos momentos, sostener su mano sobre el mesón y compartir risillas traviesas bajo este.

Pero ya había alguien más sosteniendo su mano, disfrutando de su sonrisa. Viktor tropezó al retroceder, horrorizado, y la silueta de ambos se difuminó hasta convertirse en nada más que la vitrina del local ya casi cerrado, con la mujer asiática que atendía recogiendo cuencos de comida y las últimas propinas. 

Se frotó la mejilla, notando una gruesa e incómoda capa de sudor que se extendía por su bellísimo rostro, no sabía ni cuanto había caminado ni a donde se dirigía, pero continuaría hasta descubrirlo. Así era él, después de todo; despreocupado, arriesgado, deseoso de conseguir su fin sin importar que tan alocados fueran los medios. Por eso _él_ se había enamorado, lo sabía, se lo había confesado. Por eso, aunque estuviera hundido en la miseria, no iba a cambiar, jamás.  
  


_4:02 am_  
  
_¿Por qué no respondes?_  
  
  
La manera en la que un hombre saltó desde el techo de un edificio y cayó a su lado le distrajo. Tenía el cabello platinado, justo como el suyo, pero cuando iba a acercarse a curiosear, el hombre había rodado por el suelo antes de salir corriendo desesperado, llegando a saltar un auto y un gran muro de cemento que se le cruzó en el camino.

Así fue como el hombre desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, de manera que perfectamente podría haber sido otra ilusión. Una ilusión vivida que había dejado la brillante estela de un recuerdo que le provocó mareos.

Mareado y claramente inestable, no le quedó más que avanzar por la vereda, haciendo todo un esfuerzo por no caer.

Un cosquilleo en su mano le hizo distraerse, levantó su diestra, viendo cómo, de manera extremadamente bizarra, su piel se abría en un bolsillo de pálida carne y dejaba su móvil deslizarse dentro. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido, pero aun así siguió su camino.

Tan mareado y bamboleante como estaba, la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue buscar un taxi nocturno que estuviera dispuesto a llevar a un corazón borracho hasta su incierto destino, y así lo hizo. Deambulando entre callejones pronto halló un vehículo de transporte nocturno. Se acercó entre pasos trepidantes, pidiendo un asiento para uno con su dedo índice alzado frente a sus ojos encandilados por las luces del automóvil que frenaba frente a él. Se meció hasta apoyarse en la ventanilla del conductor para poder hablarle, pero lo que vio al inclinarse un poco más por la ventanilla lo dejó perplejo.  
  
En los asientos traseros del coche, lo pudo ver, como si estuviera viviendo una horrorosa pesadilla. _Él_ estaba ahí, enredado con un hombre al que ni si quiera pudo distinguir entre el nudo de piernas y brazos que eran. Al parecer sus lenguas estaban enredadas también, pues podía escuchar el ya conocido chapoteo entre bocas, el jadear incontrolable de dos personas en un momento tan pasional. Su borracho corazón se estrujó al rememorar aquella vez que salieron juntos a tomar unos tragos y cómo se enrollaron todo el viaje de vuelta dentro del taxi que habían pedido, rogándole al chofer que subiera el volumen a la música con el poco pudor que les quedaba.  
  
Dio un traspié hacia atrás cuando el conductor le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y dio marcha al auto, alejándose por una de las calles, posiblemente igual de cansado que el confundido ruso que seguía su camino por la vereda aledaña, sin creer del todo su mala suerte esa noche. Esa y todas las noches desde que _él_ lo había dejado a su suerte, perdido, solo, muerto.  
  
Pasó junto a un callejón de mala muerte, sabía cómo eran las cosas y aun así no pudo evitar mirar hacia un costado y casi pudo jurar que ahí, en el único espacio iluminado del pasadizo estaba _él_ , apoyado contra un muro de concreto, fumándose un cigarrillo saborizado con cereza de esos que tanto le calmaban luego de algún examen de la universidad.   
  


Se le quedó mirando con toda ilusión en sus ojitos oceánicos, ilusión que se deshizo totalmente al ver cómo la figura se distorsionaba a medida que iba a acercándosele para terminar de convertirse en un hombre alto, fornido y con toda la pinta de matón, definitivamente no era el hombre que amaba, no era _él.  
  
_El peli plata rápidamente salió de ahí a paso apresurado, por amor propio era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Apenas pisó sobre la vereda, le deslumbró un gigantesco cartel de neón.  
  
  
_¿Por qué no hay respuesta?  
  
_

La luz y el mensaje lo desequilibraron al punto en el que fue derecho de cara al suelo, aunque poco lo sintió, fue cómo caer en un colchón de gelatina que lo absorbía con rapidez. De alguna manera ya no le importaba, ya nada le importaba si no podía volver a su lado, apreciar su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y tocar sus labios. Nada valía la pena.   
  
Se quedó ahí hasta que pudo escuchar una voz muy cerca, demasiado para no estar dirigiéndose a él. Entonces alzó la cabeza únicamente para lograr ver a un hombre distorsionado que al parecer intentaba levantarlo. No lo impidió para nada, de un segundo al otro se vio de pie, algo vacilante pero levantado. Observó al hombre con extrañeza y siguió su camino oscilante por la vereda.  
  


_4:37 am_  
  
_Manda un mensaje para saber si estás bien.  
  
  
_El teléfono volvió a su mano como por obra de magia y paseó por todo el chat. El largo chat. Había tanta historia en ese pequeño aparatillo en su mano que le parecía increíble Todo era surrealista en ese instante.  
  
Sólo se distrajo al escuchar el trío de motocicletas que pasaron aceleradas a su lado. Bajó de la acera meciéndose de un lado al otro, siguiendo los vehículos con la mirada. Sus ojitos color cielo se abrieron de par en par al distinguir inmediatamente la espalda desnuda de un muchacho que iba abrazado a uno de los motociclistas _._ Fue fácil, muy fácil darse cuenta de quién era. Sus ojos inmediatamente se desviaron a su trasero y lo supo, ese trasero redondito, bien formado y esponjoso que tantas veces había tenido el privilegio de tantear definitivamente era suyo. Era _él_. Desnudo, en una moto, pero _él_. No era posible. Negó con la cabeza hasta que la imagen se deshizo en la lejanía y sus pies volvieron a movilizarse.  
  
Cruzó por una calle y casi acabó siendo atropellado por un carro que apenas pudo frenar al ver a aquel vacilante hombre caminando despreocupado por en medio del pavimento. Pero nada le interesaba, nada más que llegar a casa y echarse a dormir lo poco que pudiera. La resaca que le esperaba era terrorífica.  
  


Caminó trémulo por entre una larga serie de casas, todas parecidas entre si. Era un barrio bonito, tranquilo, sencillo y barato ese al que se había ido a meter o, mejor dicho, a donde había llegado a parar por el incierto deseo de su cruel destino. Así y como si conociera perfectamente el barrio se paseó por este, causando que varias luces se encendieran tras su fluctuante vaivén.  
  
_2911  
  
_Fue el número de la casa frente a la que se plantó. Se peinó el cabello con su mano derecha mientras se apoyaba con la izquierda en el pilar que sostenía el arco de entrada. Estaba tan mareado como si el azúcar en su sangre se hubiera evaporado de repente. Pero poco lo demostraba. Más preocupado estaba en enfocar la pantalla de su celular y evitar que este se le resbalara de las manos cual mantequilla. Cual el amor que _él_ le tenía.

Ha, sus manos temblaban demasiado como para meter las llaves en la cerradura y sencillamente ingresar. No le quedó más que tocar y rezar por poder pasar.  
  
  
_4:47 am  
  
Estoy afuera.  
  
_

Cuando el mensaje arribó, un muchachito de hermosos cabellos azabaches acababa de terminar de ver una película en el piso superior de la casa. Sintió los toques en la puerta y tomó su celular apenas llegó la última notificación. Apretó los dientes al terminar de leer cada mensaje, porque no le quedaba otra opción. No era un hombre tan desalmado como para dejarlo fuera, borracho y con frío toda la noche. No.  
  
Se puso uno de sus suéteres y bajó las escaleras con todo el sigilo que podía con los escalones de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies apenas enguantados por dos pantuflas bastante particulares.  
  
Se frotó las manos y soltó un suspiro al estar frente a la puerta, bastante indeciso. Su mano derecha se dirigió lentamente hasta la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. El cuerpo del contrario le cayó encima cual saco de papas que tuvo que sostener entre sus brazos para evitar que se provocara daño. Más daño del que _él_ mismo le había provocado. Porque lo sabía. Porque ambos estaban igual de hundidos. Porque sus corazones danzaban al mismo ritmo y eso lo había condenado a la miseria.  
  
Arrastró el cuerpo inerte del ruso entre sus brazos hasta el sofá de su sala, cerrando la puerta apenas pudo dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón de manera más o menos decente. Volvió pronto para acomodarle y taparle con algunas mantas que consiguió a su alrededor. Estaba helado, mucho. Siempre había sido helado, sus manos siempre se sentían gélidas antes de que _él_ les brindara calor. Pero esta vez estaba congelado. Temía por él.  
Se arrodilló a su lado y, con pesadez, acomodó su flequillo hacia un costado, como tantas veces antes había hecho. Solo que esta vez no recibió en respuesta el guiño coqueto tan característico de aquel europeo. Estaba sudado y su fetidez a alcohol era increíblemente asquerosa. Pero más le importaba el hecho de tenerlo ahí al lado, una vez más.

Sintió su cuerpo congelarse por un momento cuando el hombre acostado en su sofá le tomó de la mano. Estaba tan helado. Se levantó y frotó sus manos para aumentar su calor mientras le miraba. Estaba tan pálido. Y hermoso. Siempre había sido hermoso, el chico más guapo del mundo. De su mundo.  
  
Sonrió con toda la tristeza que escondía su corazón y besó el dorso de la mano que guardaba entre la suya, dejando un par de lágrimas rodar por sus regordetas mejillas.  
  
  
**“¿Por qué solo me llamas cuando estás borracho, Victor?”.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primera obra terminada!  
> Que nervios. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les invito a depositar su amable opinión en los comentarios y/o un kudo si creen que así lo merezco.  
> Nos vemos pronto. ❤


End file.
